


Unholy Trio

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry, Dark Severus Snape, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parent Severus Snape, Parent Voldemort, Ron Weasley Bashing, good weasley twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Dumbledore's plans are revealed by someone he would have never expected.Voldie, Severus, and Harry want revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the two other individuals in the room. He wasn't sure why they were here but the goblins sent him a letter about a Will being opened and reviewed. Harry was one of the beneficiaries. He took a seat. He was a bit afraid.

"We will begin." The goblin named Spike looked at the three wizards. This was going to change their world. He placed the orb on the small green marble stand. The orb flared to life:

"You three don't know me, but I have done you a great injustice. My name is Gilbert Wimple, I'm a Ministry employee on the Committee on Experimental Charms. What I'm about to tell you will never be able used against Albus Dumbledore, as he has covered his tracks well. I'm leaving everything I own to Tom Marvolo Riddle, his son Severus Tobias Snape, and grandson Harrison James Potter. Please listen carefully. I am aware you are thinking I'm crazy."

"Damn straight." Harry muttered as he listened to Snape and Voldemort question the man's sanity.

"Albus Dumbledore knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle fell in love with a nice young light sided witch. Her name was Bridget Wenlock. He killed her because after years of creating a new Dark Lord he didn't want his plans ruined. He needed to make people believe in him and not what Tom was trying to accomplish. He placed his son with the deceased son of Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. Tobias in a drunken rage killed their child. I, with great remorse, aided him in the charms he used to create a new Severus Snape.

Allow me to a bit of side information before I move on. Dumbledore arranged for a variety of duels over the years to influence the changes in Tom. It started with a book on Horcruxes. Dumbledore was furious that Tom didn't create one after he arranged for Horace Slughorn to give the book to Tom. So he used some of the charms I had created to influence Tom to create one. I swear I didn't know.

The original plan was for Tom to kill Grindelwald, but Tom didn't. So it forced Dumbledore to do it. You see, he wanted to kill Tom after that, claiming that Tom was also a rising Dark Lord. He had this idea, that after Tom created the Horcrux, he would show the Horcrux to the Ministry after killing Tom. He would be famous for stopping a threat. He wanted to show how superior Hogwarts was. He wanted to make sure he became the Headmaster.

Years later, Severus arrived at Hogwarts. A true Ravenclaw, which Dumbledore wasn't going to allow. Dumbledore forced the Sorting Hat to put Severus in Slytherin. Again, my charms. He used them on the hat, and they are still on it. He can put people where he wants them. After Severus was where he wanted him, he allowed those idiots to torment him. You see, his plan was the same one he is using with Mr. Potter. Slytherin prevents any heir from being killed by the Lord, but the heir could kill the Lord if they were hurting magic.

His plans blew up in his face when Severus joined his father. Oh, he was furious. He had to revamp his plans, and he did. He knew how Lily Evans felt about Severus. He knew she wanted to be with Severus. Potter, the idiot, gave him his new idea. Potter wanted Lily, he also wanted an heir, but he couldn't father children. So he went to Dumbledore, their plan took formation.

Sirius Black and James Potter have a map of Hogwarts. It-"

"The Marauder's Map." Harry was in shock. He was also afraid of what he was going to hear.

"Explain that Potter." Snape waved his hand and Spike stopped the Orb.

Harry started shaking a bit. "He's heading into shock." The Dark Lord cast a quick warming spell.

"Potter focus on my voice, breath in...out...in...out." Snape directed Harry. Snape was working on controlling his own emotions, while Harry could feel the anger from the Dark Lord in his scar.

"Thank you." Harry inhaled deeply. "The map allows you to see where everyone is at Hogwarts. Their true selves, no poly-juice or animus form. They would have known where you were when you were at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius said they created it in their third year."

Snape and the Dark Lord exchanged a look. "May we see it?" The Dark Lord wondered what else Dumbledore had done.

"Sure." Harry pulled out an expandable pouch. He pulled out the map. He looked at them. "It's password protected."

"I would like to examine it before it's opened. Spike, could you also cast some detection charms on it?" The Dark Lord was resisting the urge to go and kill Dumbledore.

Harry handed the map to Spike and watched as the three cast a series of spells on the map. "It reaks of Dumbledore's magic." The Dark Lord glanced at Snape.

"It all charms and transfiguration." Spike handed the results to the Dark Lord. "The level is a master."

"So Dumbledore and Wimple made the map and gave it to my father and Sirius. He must have used a memory charm to get them to believe they did it. He likes to use those." Harry looked down at the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The map opened. Harry frowned. He pointed to the Headmaster's office. "Why are Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Remus at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure." Severus had a very bad feeling about this.

"Let's continue with this before we jump to conclusions." The Dark Lord didn't like what he had been hearing and knowing how firmly the Weasley family was in Dumbledore's pocket didn't look good.

Spike rewound the Orb. "It shows where everyone is and who they truly are. This plan was very simple. Dumbledore had explained how Severus Snape came to Hogwarts at times to work in the lab or library as it was part of the apprenticeship agreement with Potion Master Libatius Borage, the Author of Advanced Potion-Making. They waited for Snape to arrive at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore's permission and aid they stunned Snape, dragged him to the Room of Requirement, where they had already placed Lily Evans. They gave them a lust potion, after feeding Evans with a fertility potion. James already proposed to her and they were getting married in a few days. They left the room, returning the next morning where Dumbledore memory charmed them. Potter and Black stunned Snape and dropped him off in Hogsmeade."

"I remember that. I had wondered for days what happened." Snape's anger was building.

"Since Dumbledore wanted to get rid of Tom, knew that Severus couldn't help him, he set up for an old prophecy to be heard. One he made sure to have Severus hear. This plan also backfired, as you know. Dumbledore knew the Lord can't kill the heir in the Slytherin line, which is why he set this up. What he didn't know is that the direct line can't kill each other. The Potters weren't to be killed that night. Peter Pettigrew is a spy for Dumbledore. He arranged for Peter to inform Tom about the being the secret keeper. However, Dumbledore didn't inform or make arrangement for the Potters to be out that night. He had strongly suggested to Black to get them out, but Black went to check on Lupin and Pettigrew. He found them together and heard them talking about the plan. It's why he remained in Azkaban, and when he escaped, Dumbledore charmed him to be slightly unhinged and obsessed with James."

"I know you are wondering why didn't I stop this. I tried. I honestly tried. Dumbledore learned I was going to meet with Barty Crouch. He cornered me in my office and bound me with oaths. I could only tell you after I was dead. I have evidence that you will be given but it doesn't link Dumbledore. He never got his hands dirty. He knows about the abuse the three of you endured, or in Potter's case, still enduring. He wanted Potter away from our world, he prevented Potter from getting even the basic of muggle-born packets about our world. He even encouraged it with the muggles to beat Potter. He arranged for Hagrid to be Potter's first contact. He arranged for Molly Weasley to be on the platform outside of the barrier. He has been paying them to befriend Potter out of the Potter vaults. It's why he has prevented Potter from knowing he is the Black and Potter heir. The same with Snape being the Prince heir. You see he picked those houses for a reason.

He selected those houses to keep control. The blood adoptions allowed you to inherited those titles, but he has withheld the information and arranged to be placed as guardians over the three of you. Yes, Riddle, he has been using your seats. You three need to take Inheritance Tests, especially Harry. Between the charms on Harry to look like Potter and his status, Harry received a lot of power. Take it away from Dumbledore and he will start to crack. Dumbledore's weakness is his inability to handle not being in control. He hates chaos and disorder. Use it wisely. Good luck and again, I deeply regret my unknowing involvement. If I had realized what he was doing I would have never aided him. I wish I knew your true names, so I could have blessed them fully. I blessed you with the names I know you now wear. May Lady Magic guide your hands, your minds, your hearts, and your magic."

I leave my properties to Harry Potter, under the guidance of his father and grandfather.

I leave my books to the three of them. Use them wisely. They will aid you. I also left notes in each book on what was used and when.

I leave my title to Tom Marvolo Riddle, until his grandson, Harry James Potter, is able to take the mantle. Mr. Potter can delay taking the mantle, leaving it in his grandfather's hands.

I leave my research on Potions to Severus Tobias Snape. You will find the list of Dumbledore's favorite potions to use. I tried to create counters, but I'm not a Potion Master.

I have made this will of my own free choice. No potions, charms, or bonds have been placed or used in creating this will. These are my own words, my desires, and my hopes. Lord Gilbert Wimple."

The three men looked at each other. Spike removed the Orb. "He arranged for a purging room and three Inheritance Tests. He also arranged for a healer to examine Mr. Potter."

Harry anger started to build as he processed everything he just heard. Severus reacted quickly by pulling out his potion pouch. "Potter, drink." He held a Calming Draught up for Harry to drink.

"He knew what the Dursleys were doing to me." Harry thought he could trust Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid the news doesn't get any better. I pulled the Potter and Black statements. Mr. Dumbledore has been helping himself and been very generous with giving your funds others. The list is small." He handed the list to Harry.

Molly Weasley 300 Galleons per month to Vault 2493, personal vault, monthly. 5 November 1981  


Ronald Weasley 100 Galleons per month to Vault 2968, personal vault, monthly. 23 August 1991, additional purchase of Nimbus 2000, new wand, school supplies each year.  


Ginny Weasley 100 Galleons per month to Vault 3215, personal vaults, monthly. 19 August 1992, additional purchase of school supplies each year.

Hermione Granger 150 Galleons per month to Vault 2958, personal vault, monthly. 12 July 1991, -removal of underage magic restriction, remove of magical wand trace. Additional purchases of books. See attached list. Access to the Potter and Black library.

Remus Lupin 400 Galleons per month to Vault 2111, personal vault, monthly. 29 August 1980. Non-authorized by Potter family, granted access by seatholder Albus Dumbledore. Additional purchase each month of Wolfbane Potions, funds to Severus Snape's Potion Vault.

Albus Dumbledore 1000 Galleons per month to Vault 1197, personal vault. 25 August 1980. Non-authorized by Potter Family, granted access by Seatholder Albus Dumbledore. Addition purchases see attached list.

The Bird Fund 5000 Galleons per month. Split between Vault 1197, personal vault of Albus Dumbledore and Vault 1598, Business Vault of Albus Dumbledore.

Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley, nee Evans 200 Galleons per month to Bank of London, personal account. Additional purchases--new car every three years, the house at #4 Privat Drive, Smelting Academy, yearly, annual holidays three times a year.

Harry started rocking, he had pulled his legs up, wrapped his arms around his legs. The Dark Lord and Severus weren't sure what to do. They didn't have any experience in caring for anyone. Severus was trying to think of a potion to use. Spike pointed at Harry and mouthed "hug him."

Severus and the Dark Lord exchanged looks, the Dark Lord pointed to Severus. Severus reached out and pulled Harry into his arms. The boy didn't resist and soon they could hear tears. "Harry, it's all fixable."

When the crying slowed down Spike pulled out some parchment. "It is indeed fixable. First, Mr. Potter, I am aware from your reaction that you didn't know about any of this, however, I need you to fill out this form. I have already filled in the figures and items. I just need you to state you didn't authorize these withdrawals than sign."

Harry remained sitting in Severus' lap as he read the form, filled in what was needed. As he went to sign, he stopped. "What will happen?"

"We will issue a fund retrieval. If they do not have the funds, we will make arrangements for the funds to be returned. Interest and fees included. In the case of the Weasley family members, since the Head of House and heir weren't involved, only those members who did the theft will be affected."

"You aren't a dunderhead." Severus muttered into Harry's ear as Harry signed the parchment.

"Second, we will do the exam, purge, and testing. After that, we will go from there."


	2. Chapter 2

The new family stared at each other. Tom returned to his former self, he didn't even have the red eyes any longer, and his nose and hair had returned. His mind felt a lot clearer, and his anger was gone, that was until he looked at his son and grandson. The anger at Dumbledore rose, but he kept it under control. Revenge would come to Dumbledore.

Severus was almost as tall as Tom was, his hair was fuller and wavy. He had his mother's dark chocolate eyes. His frame filled out, causing him to lose that skinny look. He could be a spitting image of Tom except for the eyes and nose, which thankfully was now a straight Roman nose, and his teeth were white and straight.

The biggest change was Harry. He was equally to Severus in height, which meant he would reach Tom's height in the next few years. He lost the Potter messy hair and gained the wavy locks that his father and grandfather now sported. His eyes were now clear emerald green, a shade closer to his mothers. He was a bit on the skinny side, but based on the health reports, Severus would be able to fix that with some potions. 

"Is it me, or do your minds feel clearer?" Harry realized he was back to his pre-Hogwarts mindset. The one where he used his brains to survive, all the time, not just when Dumbledore forced him into a situation.

"Yes. In reviewing the list of compulsions and potions he had on us, I'm surprised we aren't dead." Severus was still holding the list. "These date back to his first visit with-" He wasn't sure what to call the Dark Lord. They were currently sitting in a small sitting room to allow their magic to settle before they met again with Spike.

"Tom is fine, I don't expect you to call me father or grandfather immediately." Tom sat down. "When was the first potion or spell used?" 

"The day he showed up at the Orphanage, December 1938. It was a compulsion spell to make you hate muggles." Severus handed the list to his father. "He built the craziness slowly. He gave you a weak potion for emotional instability and compulsions almost monthly. He must have made arrangments for it to be delivered to the orphanage." 

"He did the same with the two of you. Harry, he loaded you with love potions for Ginevra Weasley." Tom read down the list. "Wimple said he wasn't a Potion Master, so who made these?"

"I'm not sure, but we should be able to find out." Severus knew most of the potions anyone with skill could make but some of the compulsion and mind influencing needed a Potion Master. "There aren't a lot of Potion Masters, he might have used a few different ones, but I don't believe he would have. He likes to keep his circle small." 

"It was part of the plan for me to remain part of the Golden Trio and for me to be part of the Weasley family. Ron would go on for hours about me being his brother." Harry looked over the list that Tom reading. "Hermione could and has made some of these. The love potion I know she made. This one, the one for removing my sense of self-preservation isn't that Master level potion?" 

"Yes, which means we will be able to locate the person since it's a potion that doesn't have a long shelf live and needs to be given within days." Severus didn't comment on Harry's remarks, he was, however, a bit surprised that Harry knew potions. He stopped at that train of thought. Harry was his son, he had to have the Prince family skills in potions but he wasn't a Prince. 

Tom looked at Severus. He wasn't sure what the problem was but knew Severus was upset about something. "Severus, the man will pay. While we may not be the ideal family unit, the three of us are his worst nightmare come true." 

"An unholy trio he unleashed." Harry summed up. 

Spike selected at that minute to collect them from the room they had been sitting in to recover. "If you are ready, we can do the Inheritance Tests now." 

__________________________________________________________________________

Tom, Severus, and Harry weren't sure who was more surprised. "I'm a bit confused. Harry is entitled to claim all the Lordships because I attacked him and lost to him in two duels?"

"Correct, from what information I have gathered, when Dumbledore set up the confrontation with the Potters, he forgot one aspect of magic and dueling."

"A declared challenge gives the winner everything." Severus looked at his son. 

"Since Hogwarts never covered that, can someone explain?"

"When I engaged in an open conflict with Dumbledore and his Order, each side was declared fair game as both sides were aware of the risks of conflicts by declaring either me or Dumbledore their Lord. However, the conflict arises with you being my grandson. While your father was my vassal, your mother was an enemy, you were not able to select a side. Your parents would have had to agree to whatever side they placed you on, and since James wasn't your father, and Severus unaware, it made you a free agent. When he allowed Severus to overhear the prophecy, I believe it set into motion something he wasn't expecting."

"Do you think the prophecy is still valid?" Severus wondered about that night for years.

"No. Dumbledore had to have used blood protection that night, invoking your Lily's protection, and most likely used his own blood since we know Lily and James would have objected to dark magic. Now, I know mothers will do anything to protect their children, but using his blood would result in this, and I believe he was counting on Harry dying, thus allowing him to keep control over everything. His goal was to have Lady Magic kill me for attacking Harry, however, he forgot something very important, Harry was protected by my blood also." Tom smirked. "Another thing he forgot was the Slytherin rules of ascension."

Severus started laughing. "No Lord can kill an heir that they have declared blood protection on. Magic granted Harry blood protection because I was your son and vassal."

"So all that protected by my mother's love was him trying to cover what really happened." Harry looked down at his Inheritance Test. "I don't want to control anything right now. I have no knowledge, so how about either you or Severus use this?"

"Assign your grandfather as the proxy. If he uses the Lord Wimple title, Dumbledore won't be able to claim he is the Dark Lord, and since the former Lord left him the title, an Inheritance Test will only show that title." Spike pulled out the forms. 

"Add mine too. Dumbledore will try to use my past against me and toss me into Azkaban if I tried to control my own seats." 

"Actually, I'm going to remove your mark. I also don't believe either of you should return to Hogwarts." Tom looked at the three tests on the desk as Spike started to fill out the paperwork.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Titles:

Appleton - Lord

Wimple - heir

Severus Tobias Riddle Prince Snape

Titles:

Slytherin -heir  
Gryffindor -heir  
Ravenclaw - Lord  
Peverell - heir  
Prince - Lord  
Potter - heir  
Wimple - heir  
Thorogood - heir  
Willis -heir

Harrison James Prince Snape Potter

Slytherin - Lord  
Gryffindor - Lord  
Ravenclaw - heir  
Peverell - Lord  
Prince - heir  
Potter - Lord  
Wimple - Lord  
Thorogood - heir  
Willis - Lord

"He really made sure to gain control over the Founders' seats." Severus was a bit surprised at their tests. "The way he placed us, he had to know." 

"I agree, and I think that is why he expected Harry to be killed. You know Potter would have left everything to him, so he would have had no one opposing him, but since Harry lived, he could only act as the proxy until Harry became of age, which is why he set up those yearly events."

"Explains why he didn't want me to learn anything and made sure Weasley was my friend. Weasley would have never explained any of this." Harry looked down the list again. "I think he planned on me dying." 

"Why?" Tom and Severus knew Dumbledore had arranged the confrontations for a few different reasons, all of them revolved around retaining his power.

"Horcruxes. He told me you had them. I think I am one." Harry touched his scar. "The lessons, what I read this past summer about the Occlumency it would have opened the link we had even more. When I went to Sirius' house, I was able to find a book on soul magic and Horcruxes."

"Those weren't lessons, he wanted the link opened. He was counting on your doing something to confront Tom. He spied on the lessons so I couldn't give you any more information. He wanted your walls destroyed."

"If Harry is a Horcrux, if I killed him, he would die but he might have had a chance to return since it's two parts of a soul in a body. If Harry returned, he could have claimed Harry is dark, used the Horcrux as a reason for either Harry to die, or strip him of his magic, and placed somewhere for the public's safety. If Harry killed me before all of the Horcruxes were destroyed, he could keep going on with the same method of control, fear." Tom frowned. "Spike, did that purge return my Horcruxes?" 

Spike looked through the paperwork. "According to what I am reading, from your account settlement, medical report, and purging notes, there were some Horcruxes returned. A thing that looked like a tiara, a cup, a ring, and a locket. There was something that came from your grandson. It was absorbed into you, however, it did have bindings on it, or it would have returned immediately." 

"Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's Locket, and the Gaunt family Ring. Are they still useable?" 

"Yes, they were placed in your vault." Spike looked at Harry. "Your grandson wasn't a Horcrux. He did have some of your magic residue in his scar, that the healers believed was bound to him. The purge was able to cleanse it, and the scar will fade." Spike laid out stacks of parchment for them to sign.

"Now we plan our revenge." Tom, Severus, and Harry began to sign all their requests. Removing the seats from Dumbledore was a big step in getting rid of man.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus and Harry were reported missing a few days later by Dumbledore. Harry was a bit surprised it took the man that long, but as Severus pointed out, Dumbledore most likely exhausted all the leads he could before reporting it. 

Harry disappearance hadn't made the papers yet, which was Dumbledore's doing, as the man informed everyone it would put Harry in greater danger, as Death Eaters might start looking for Harry. Lucius had a hard time not laughing at Dumbledore's passionate reasoning. Everyone knew that Dumbledore had his Order members looking for them. Harry had gotten a few concerned letters every few days with all kinds of tracking charms and even a few loyalty mixed with compulsion charms. They sent the letters to Ironclaw for safe keeping.

"So, do we want Rita to write about Harry's life?" Severus was sitting across from Harry at the breakfast table, while Tom was at the head. The mail was due to arrive, with the morning paper in few minutes. They had spent the last month learning how to live together. It wasn't always peaceful, but it was definitely a family.

Severus actually laughed and smiled. The Dark Lord wasn't curse-happy, and Harry actually felt safe. While everything wasn't peaches and cream, after all, the three members of these family all shared the same temper. They were learning to get along. 

"Not yet. After we make our appearance as a family in the Wizenagamot. He will know but he can't reveal that we are the former Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, or Harry Potter without giving away what he has done." The Dark Lord was enjoying his new family. He was a bit surprised at how easy they seemed to fit together. He wondered if it was because they had common goals, a family that wanted them, improve the magical world, and destroy Dumbledore. 

"He is going to have a fit when he hears Lord Appleton is introduced." Harry had a smirk on his face, as did the Dark Lord and Severus. They had reread the journals a few times. Severus working on the potions aspect, while trying to figure out who made the potions that Dumbledore used. 

They decided on taking the Appleton family name. Originally they were going to take the Wimple name, but they didn't want Dumbledore to know who provided them with the information. Most could be explained by a simple Inheritance Test. Dumbledore would believe that Harry most likely went to Gringotts and discovered everything. Ironclaw had already sent out the recall notices on the funds.

The Dark Lord actually got in touch with the saner Death Eaters and they reformed into a new group. They still remained Death Eaters but one that Dumbledore was never going to know about as their marks were moved and change, hidden with a parseltongue spell. Lucius, Rookwood, and a few who worked at the Ministry kept them informed of what Dumbledore was doing. 

Severus was able to be unmarked using a blood ritual. Since the purge removed all the binds and everything else Dumbledore had done to them, Severus discovered he was a parseltongue also. Severus was reading all the books that he could find in parsel. Harry was too. Harry enjoyed learning potions just like he had hoped on the first day of his first potion class.

"Ironclaw sent over the paperwork, it's official." The Dark Lord had opened a package that an Eagle Owl had just delivered. There was a lot of parchment and a few scrolls, mixed with British passports.

"So we got the names we wanted?" Harry had been enjoying his time with his new father and grandfather. Severus wasn't the same man out of Hogwarts. They had their minor issues, like dealing with the changes in their personalities and looks, but they, thankfully, hadn't been taken their issues out on each other. 

Severus had been teaching Harry potions, usually, the potions that Harry was taking. The Dark Lord, who they called Tom, was teaching them parselmagic, which all three were enjoying. Severus was discovering his potions were stronger if he used parselmagic as he brewed. They were also using the potion books that the Dark Lord had collected over the decades. 

"Yes, I'm now Thomas Marvolo Riddle Appleton. Severus, you're Sebastian Thomas Riddle Appleton. Harry, you're Harrison Severus Thomas Riddle Appleton." The Dark Lord gave them their new identities, including their passports. "Ironclaw provided everything for both worlds."

"Does Ironclaw mention anything regarding Dumbledore?" Severus had a letter from Dumbledore in his hand. "He sent me a letter demanding me to return to Hogwarts and if I had Harry, he wouldn't press kidnapping charges against me." Severus had sent Dumbledore some lemon drops that would make him sick once he used them. 

"I got one from him telling me how worried he is about me. How frantic the Weasley family is." Harry laid it down on the table. The mail owl had long gone to eat its breakfast. Hedwig was up with the other owls. She had a crush on Severus' owl. They thought she would have babies soon.

"Ironclaw did mention that he has been having trouble collecting the money owed to Harry. Dumbledore, Lupin, the Weasleys, and even Granger have been at Gringotts trying to complain about the interest and fines attached to the recalling of funds. According to Ironclaw Arthur Weasley was surprised and wanted answers from his wife and Dumbledore. Rita might print what happened." 

A group of red letters landed in front of Harry. "Oh." Pig flopped around as he tried to land, while Errol hit the wall, and slide to the floor, dazed. The Hogwarts owl tried to go back out the window as the Dark Lord hit it with a stunner, causing it land with a thud on the floor. 

The first howler started screaming: 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? THE WORRY OR EVEN THE CONCERN WE HAVE FOR YOU? YOU BETTER CONTACT US AND LET US KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR YOU TO BE WITHOUT THE PROTECTION OF OUR FAMILY OR AT HOGWARTS!"

YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE SO ASHAMED OF YOU RUNNING AWAY. YOU BETTER RETURN TO YOUR RELATIVES OR GET IN TOUCH WITH THE HEADMASTER. 

I care about you, cub, and am very worried.

Remus.

"The man is an idiot." Severus scanned the letter. How the man expected Harry to believe that tripe was mind-boggling. "It was loaded with compulsion charms. Glad we are wearing our rings and have parselwards up." 

"Looks like one from Dumbledore. That one is from Molly." Harry poked the one from Molly with his knife. They had the same seal on them. "Well, here goes." 

HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG MAN. YOU GET YOURSELF TO YOUR RELATIVES OR GET IN TOUCH WITH THE HEADMASTER. HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY! YOU BETTER SHOW UP BY TOMORROW YOUNG MAN. HONESTLY, ENDANGERING YOURSELF AND OTHERS WITH YOUR SELFISHNESS. 

WE CARE A GREAT DEAL ABOUT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU ARE REPAYING THAT CARE. THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS BEHAVIOR YOUNG MAN. YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR!

Mrs. Weasley

"I wonder what Dumbledore's will say." Harry poked it. He knew the last one had to be from Granger. "You know they totally ignored the money. You would think that they might have caught a clue." 

Severus scoffed. "It really should be called the Order of Morons."

"Well, let's hear what he has to say." The Dark Lord was going to see if there was a ward to destroy howlers or have them go back to the sender. "Harry, you're not required to open them."

"You don't have to listen to them, you can destroy them." Severus wasn't sure why he was getting angry at the Order for sending Harry some howlers. It was a strange feeling for him, he wanted to protect Harry from being hurt. He glanced at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord didn't look any happier than he was, in fact, the Dark Lord looked like he wanted to kill Dumbledore. 

"I actually want to hear if any of them even mentions their stealing. You know Dumbledore won't mention what he has done to us."

"Harry, none of them are going to admit to stealing from you, what they have done, and will deny it no matter how much evidence will be presented when we have them charged." Severus knew Harry was deeply hurt by the actions of people he thought cared about him. They had learned the truth about the Dursleys and it took a lot of effort on Harry's part to stop his father and grandfather from killing them.

"I know." Harry poked the letter again. He looked at Severus. "Your right. I don't have to read them." Harry picked up all the letters and threw them into the fireplace. The three of them pointed their wands and watched the letter burn. "That felt good." 

"We have the summer to get things in place. You won't return to Hogwarts until after I'm officially introduced at Wizengamot."

"Do I have to return at all?" 

Severus and the Dark Lord exchanged a look. Neither sure what to say. They were still trying to grasp the fact that Harry was related to them, that they were related. Severus bit the bullet. "No, I can teach you most of the subjects, and what I can't, Tom can." Harry gave a slight smile. Severus gave a smirk. 

"Good it will drive Dumbledore and his minions nuts and I will actually be able to learn." Harry was looking forward to spending time with his grandfather and father. "Plus think of how much it will annoy Dumbledore. Granger will be so mad when I take OWLs that Hogwarts hasn't even offered." 

"I'm glad you are at least thinking about your education." Severus gave him a slight smile. "and revenge."

All three laughed. They were looking forward to September and the first Wizenagamot session.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked into the dining room. He could see the stack of red letters sitting there for him. "They really don't give up." Almost daily he received howlers from his former friends, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley.

"No, however, I do believe we will need to expand the owlery soon." The Dark Lord had been keeping the owls the Order members had been using. Hedwig and Severus' owl were in the process of expanding their family. The Dark Lord thought the letters would have stopped when none of the owls returned.

"I think we should just direct them to the fireplace." Severus looked up from his newspaper. "I have done it with all of mine." Dumbledore sent him a letter or howler depending on the man's mood. It didn't matter, however, as all the letters went directly into the fireplace.

At Harry's questioning look, the Dark Lord smile. "Dumbledore has been trying to get Severus to return to Hogwarts with you. He believes that you must be with Severus, being held against your will. All will be forgiven if the two of you return by the time the school year starts." 

"I thought you sent him back a letter saying you weren't returning to Hogwarts?" Harry threw the red letters into the fireplace, started a small fire. He went to this normal seat. Severus had only written one letter back to Dumbledore and it was his resignation letter. 

"I did. He sent me another letter trying to guilt me into returning." Severus handed Harry a piece of parchment. "I need you to check your books and see if you have these books. If you don't, we need to order them." Severus found he was excited to pass on his knowledge to his son. Harry wasn't the same as he was at Hogwarts and read everything that Severus has assigned him and more.

"I will check after breakfast." Harry now had a few bookcases filled with books that he had actually read. The magic that Severus and the Dark Lord were teaching him was amazing. 

The Dark Lord hid his smile. This was a morning routine now. Severus was always adding books for Harry to use during the upcoming lessons. They had already spent summer reviewing everything Harry had learned at Hogwarts. The lessons also included things that pure-bloods were taught from birth. 

"Lucius wrote a letter saying that Dumbledore has been working on a way to cover up your lack of appearance. Dumbledore has been advocating that if you were declared missing people might panic and blame the muggles for your disappearance." Since no one could confirm his return, Dumbledore needed Harry around to back up his own belief that the Dark Lord had returned. Dumbledore was barely hanging onto his position as Headmaster.

"Is he still pushing that you have returned?" Severus hadn't seen anything in the paper but Lucius would know the rumors at the Ministry.

"Yes, but he has cut down on it in the Wizengamot. According to Lucius, Fudge warned him about the rants and having him removed from the Wizengamot."

"Are we still going to the opening session?" Harry was looking forward to going. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore would recognize them immediately but he knew once the man heard the name Appleton he would know who was sitting in the Wizenagamot. 

"Yes, Lucius has made sure to file the paperwork in the correct areas, with the background information in the correct departments." The Dark Lord had used some of his followers in other departments to make sure all of the background information was filed.

Harry started to chew the inside of his cheek. "Harry, he can't force you to attend Hogwarts. You won't be going back. We have also crafted some protection rings for all of us to wear so that no port-key or even if they tried to use apparition would work." Severus had noticed that Harry chewed the inside of his cheeks when he got worried. 

"I'm not worried about returning to Hogwarts, I'm more worried about him grabbing me and keeping him someplace like the Black house." Dumbledore wouldn't want Harry any place but places he could control.

"That is why we crafted some rings." The Dark Lord had also commissioned the goblins to add extra protection into the rings. He knew that between the goblin and parsel magic, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to cancel the magic out.

_________________________________________________________

Harry was walking between the Dark Lord and Severus. Lucius was on the other side of the Dark Lord. Today was the official opening of the Wizenagamot. Normally, Harry wouldn't be attending but since it was the opening session and Harry was home-schooled, they were using the open session as a lesson. 

Harry followed Severus and the Dark Lord's example and didn't speak as they walked. He looked at everything but kept his head facing forward as if he had been in the Ministry for years. The three of them were dressed in the very best black robes. The Dark Lord had the Wizenagmot robe in an expandable pouch he had in his robe. 

Harry saw Dumbledore talking with a group of people. Harry didn't know recognize anyone but figured they had to be members of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore was smiling and chatting. 

They made it into the Wizenagamot. Lucius escorted Severus and Harry to the protected spectator area. It was an area reserved for future Lords and Ladies to watch without the worry of anyone seeing them. The Dark Lord laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You are safe. Your father will be next to you."

"I won't be leaving you, Brat." Severus quietly reassured Harry. 

Lucius watched as the Dark Lord added some parselmagic wards to the area. "We have about ten minutes before the session starts. Dumbledore won't be able to see you." 

The Dark Lord had made sure of that by adding the wards. Dumbledore's glasses were a dark artifact and would have seen through the regular ward. The Dark Lord head to his seat. He knew Dumbledore wasn't going to be happy with today's session.

_________________________________________________________________

The session was slow. Dumbledore and Fudge had arrived late. Dumbledore had the minutes of the closing session before they officially started the new session. Once the session was officially declared opened, Dumbledore asked for any new introductions.

Lucius rose after several others introduced family members or friends who were taking their seats. "I have the pleasure of introducing a long time family friend. He has finally decided to join us on this illustrious council. I am honored to introduce Lord Thomas Appleton."

The Dark Lord rose, gave a slight bow, and returned to his seat. He watched Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore looked like he swallowed a lemon. Dumbledore glanced at Lucius and back to the Dark Lord. 

Harry leaned closed to Severus. "He knows."

"Yes, he does." Severus watched as Dumbledore looked over to where they were sitting but not seeing them his gaze turned back to Lucius and the Dark Lord. "He didn't see us, but on the way out, we will need to be careful."

"Your seat assignment?" Fudge was totally unaware of what was happening in the room, but those who worked closely with the Dark Lord, Lucius, and Dumbledore were aware of the change in the room.

"They will be aligned with the conservative faction. I, Lord Appleton, assign my seats to the Magical Tory Party of the Wizengamot." The Dark Lord didn't smile. He knew what it would mean to Dumbledore's side of the war. Magic whirled around the room as the declaration was made.

Everyone faced the magical board that reflected the number of seats each party held. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to object but wasn't able to voice his thoughts. The board finally settled and the Tory party was now in charge.

Lucius rose. "I do believe we have a new Chief Warlock." The Chief Warlock indicator changed to Lucius' seat. 

"Congratulations, Lord Malfoy." Fudge announced. "Do we have any more introductions?"

Dumbledore was unusually quiet during the remainder of the session. As they were wrapping up the session, Severus touched Harry. "Be ready to head straight to Lucius and Tom. Dumbledore is going to want to speak to Tom before we leave."

Harry wasn't looking forward to Dumbledore seeing them together. He was confident that Dumbledore couldn't do anything today. However, all three of them knew that Dumbledore had remained in power for a long time and had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. Dumbledore also counted on his pristine image to get things done. 

Once the session was over, Harry and Severus headed toward the door to meet up with the Dark Lord and Lucius. Dumbledore was also in the process of heading toward the Dark Lord and Lucius. Harry and Severus slowed down their walk, as Dumbledore caught up with the Dark Lord and Lucius.

"Lord Appleton, a word, please." Dumbledore gave everyone around them a slight smile. 

"I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a rush. I promised I would treat my son and grandson to dinner. We have reservations." The Dark Lord faced Lucius, who was now standing with Severus and Harry. "My son, Sebastian Appleton, my grandson, Harrison Appleton." The Dark Lord indicated Severus and Harry. 

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Severus. He paled a bit but didn't lose his composure. A crowd had been lingering around the group hoping for some interesting gossip. 

"Yes, Father and we don't want to miss our reservations. Harrison gets a bit grumpy when he gets hungry." Severus knew that Dumbledore knew who they were. While they may look different, their voices didn't change and the name Appleton was one Dumbledore had buried.

"Yes, we do. Please excuse us, Headmaster, I do hate to break a commitment to my family." The Dark Lord didn't give Dumbledore a chance to respond before he started to walk away with Severus and Harry. 

Once they were back home, Harry let go of his tension. "He is going to try something during the next session." 

"Yes, he will." Severus smiled. "Which is why you won't be attending any more sessions. Your school work comes first. We will keep you up to date on everything." 

"I don't want to go. I know he will try to have me kidnapped and I don't want to be subjected to his potions and compulsions." Harry was never going to forgive Dumbledore for what he had done to him and his true family. "He is going to try and get you." 

"I'm aware, which is why I'll be making sure to wear my ring, just like you. Since the rings can't be removed, we will be able to get through any ward." Severus wasn't going to mention all the tracking charms and other protections that were on the rings. They had already gone over them. Harry knew how to use them. Severus was doing something he never expected to do. He was reassuring his son that his son was safe. 

"Not to mention, Severus has two backup port-keys to mislead them. Severus knows how Dumbledore works and he has the same protections you have." The Dark Lord wasn't about to let Dumbledore hurt his family, again. "Now, how about we go to dinner like I promised and have ourselves a bit of a celebration?"


	5. Chapter 5

Severus saw Tonks and Kingsley following him. He had arrived in Diagon Alley to pick up books and potion ingredients. They didn't want to bring Harry anywhere where Dumbledore might be tempted to kidnap him. Harry had given him a list of books to pick up form the mail-order catalogue they had. Severus needed to obtain several items for teaching Harry runes and other subjects. His father, that was weird, had also given him a short list of things to use with parselmagic.

He had exited the Leaky Cauldron and within seconds had Tonks following him. The girl didn't know how to blend at all. She had such a great skill and Severus used to wonder if she fell as a way to cover her skills. Sadly, the girl never mastered her emotions and her reflected it at times. 

After he entered exited the Slugs and Jugs, Kingsley joined her. Kingsley blended in a bit better but Severus had been aware that Kingsley and Mad-Eye were the ones who were training Tonks. As a junior, she usually had Kingsley nearby for emergencies. 

Severus knew why the Aurors never caught Death Eaters, they all failed at being subtle. It also didn't help that the Death Eaters used lethel spells why the Aurors didn't. Severus walked around the Alley picking up items he needed, arranged for owls to deliver some of the items, and only exited the stores when there was a crowd around but not close enough for Tonks and Kingsley to get near him without him noticing. He avoided any area that was too crowded or if there was no one around. He didn't want to give them an opening.

Severus kept expecting a port-key to land on him. However, he wasn't sure if the parselmagic would alert him or if it would just reject the port-key. He was going to have to see if there was a spell to return the port-keys back to their owners activated. There wasn't many books available in England on the subject. The Dark Lord had collected a rather extensive collection of books but they were all from other countries. 

Severus was almost back to the Leaky Cauldron when he saw Dumbledore approaching him. No one could miss the man wearing bright blue robes and an equally bright blue hat. Behind Dumbledore was Mad-Eye, acting as paranoid as normal. Severus wondered how Dumbledore thought this was going to work. Either Tonks or Kingsley must have alerted Dumbledore to his arrival in Diagon Alley. He was willing to be it was Tonks. Dumbledore must have warned them not to do anything until he arrived. 

"Severus, I am surprised to see you out shopping." Dumbledore greeted him. Dumbledore smiled at the passing people. 

"I prefer not to shop but I needed a variety of items as I'm sure Tonks and Kingsley informed you." Severus turned his head and looked directly at the two Aurors. "Next time, you could at least offer to carry my packages." While he was fine it would have been funny to have them lugging his packages for him. 

"Where is Harry?" 

"I have no idea where Harry is. Perhaps you might want to revisit the muggles." Since there wasn't a Harry Potter, he wasn't lying. He wondered what Dumbledore was telling his followers. He wondered if the lying little thieves knew the real Harry Potter was dead.

"Where is your protection? I didn't think Tom would allow you to roam around freely." Dumbledore knew Mad-Eye was searching for Death Eaters. 

"I believe this is going to be a useless discussion. Have a pleasant day." Severus didn't want to get into a debate with Dumbledore. Severus moved around Dumbledore. As he passed Mad-Eye, the man grabbed him. 

"Hogwarts." There was a loud pop as the port-key went off and Mad-Eye disappeared.

Severus looked directly at Dumbledore. "So, shall I file the attempted kidnapping with Tonks, Kingsley, or do I need to go to the Ministry and get real Aurors who will do the job? I better go to the Ministry. It might be taken more seriously if I did." 

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding."

"Albus, I will warn you now, leave me and my family alone. You have done enough damage. Be grateful that the three of us aren't pressing charges." Severus leaned in close. "Murder, kidnapping, theft, and child abuse." Severus stepped back. "Do I make myself clear?" 

"Perfectly." Dumbledore's stated through cleetched teeth. "I'll believe it's time to return to Hogwarts, have a pleasant day." 

Severus continued walking to the Leaky Cauldron. He wondered when or if Dumbledore would discover the eavesdropping spell he added. He had the spell ready and had it linked to some parchment in his office at the Manor. He was going to enjoy telling the Dark Lord and Harry about his ability to use it.

Severus glanced at Gringotts. He headed there to check in with Karaganda. Dumbledore had to know they were aware of what occurred since the Dark Lord took the titles. 

_________________________________________________

"He really tried to use a port-key?" The Dark Lord wasn't really surprised.

"Yes, at first, I thought they were going to try and arrest me. I thought that was why Tonks and Kingsley were following me. I thought they were waiting to get me without anyone noticing. Dumbledore has always used how he got me out of Azkaban and how I could be returned to Azkaban when I didn't obey his every word." 

"We need to start to gather evidence. It will be hard since most of the people from his younger years are deceased." The Dark Lord had written out a timeline based on what they had learned. 

"Can't we use just what he did to us?" Harry asked. 

"We could but he would pull the greater good and anything linked to our past." The Dark Lord sighed deeply. "He knows we know the truth, so I'm wondering how much of a scramble he is going to do to cover his tracks. Severus' spell will help us figure out some of it." 

"According to Karaganda, the funds have almost wiped out the Weasley family. Arthur Weasley was furious when he discovered the truth. Bill Weasley still has his job. The Twins were able to save the Burrow. However, Molly, Ron, and Ginny have been restricted using family magic." Severus took a sip of his tea. "The Grangers weren't happy to learn the truth and paid all the money their daughter owed. Lupin is still behind as well as Dumbledore." 

"That might have been why he didn't go with having you arrested. It would have come out as Karaganda would have been at the Ministry to protect you." The Dark Lord was paying a very steep price for the service but he believed his son and grandson were worth the money. 

"Is any of this useful?" Harry was slowly eating the last of biscuits. 

"We won't be able to use it as proof but what we find we might. Lucius would know what laws would apply." Severus had been given Harry a lot of small meals to boost the boy's weight and fix the damage from the muggles.

"He is coming tonight for dinner with Narcissa. I believe Draco provided them with the latest rumors at Hogwarts." The Dark Lord usually only met with Lucius during the day. They had offices at the Ministry. Lucius as Chief Warlock and the Dark Lord paid the Ministry for the office space. He wanted to be able to meet with people without Dumbledore claiming he was the Dark Lord and recruiting people as Death Eaters. He could do that at night.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Lucius and Draco yet. They had made his life miserable in one way or another. Granted, he didn't have much interaction with Lucius but Lucius pushed to have Buckbeak killed. He was selecting to ignore Dobby and the whole mess created by the Chamber of Secrets. "Oh, we have to get the Basilisk out of the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore will have a fit if that appeared on the market and it would certainly cause the rumor mill to start again." 

"Yes, it would. Rita would also enjoy writing that story." The Dark Lord had been paying Rita for a few years to gather all the gossip she could find. She didn't always print everything but she was good at sneaking into the Ministry and obtaining a lot of classified imformation.

"Another interesting thing. I have been researching the potions that were used on us. All the possible potion masters who knew Dumbledore or could have made them all have meet with very mysterious demises." Severus had sent away to the Potion Guild for a complete list of all the masters for the last century. He had been surprised to see the decline in numbers for England. He knew Dumbledore had stop apprenticeships and wondered if that had anything to do with the decline.

"That is interesting. We can't use it unless we find evidence of his involvement. He doesn't like to get his hands dirty, so it will be hard." The Dark Lord did his own dirty work. Yes, he had Death Eaters but if he wanted someone dead, he did it. Granted, now that he was sane, it wasn't such a pressing issue.

"I am more worried about those who won't be swayed no matter how much evidence is presented. Dumbledore had his loyal followers and they can't be swayed. I believe a Slytherin approach is the best method to handle him." Severus knew people like Minera would be swayed if the evidenced was presented to them. However, someone like Molly Weasley would never believe it, even if she saw Dumbledore kill someone in front of her own eyes.

"I don't think there are as many followers of Dumbledore as you believe. I know Neville and a few others aren't fans of his. Neville, Dean, Seamus, the Patil Twins, as well as several others who I taught DADA never liked how he favored Granger and the Weasleys. They tried to complain about Ron's bullying but Dumbledore always brushed them off." 

"It might be a good idea to feel them out." Severus had seen Ron Weasley bullying other students when Harry wasn't around. "Dumbledore counts on the Gryffindors supporting him. Slytherins to be future Death Eaters."

"Perhaps we recruit those he considers unworthy." The Dark Lord smiled. "They dont' need to be Death Eaters."

"I had an idea." Harry looked up. "How about we have Karaganda release the original death certificates. He will have to explain them somehow."

"I am not sure about that. I will see what Lucius says. Dumbledore might be able to produce fake Potters, claiming he never knew or something."

"He would claim he had no idea, stating the he believed the ones killed on the 31st to be the real Potters." Severus knew there were no survivors to the real deaths of the Potters and that Dumbledore planned on his son dying that night. "However, the theft. That is a different story as the funds went into his account and the account of his Order." 

"I will see what Lucius suggests. I like the ideas but I want to make sure he can't escape the facts or have them come back and haunt us later. If we accuse him of to much, he will start saying it's a vendetta."

"It is." Harry mumbled. 

Severus and the Dark Lord smiled. "Yes, it is. However, I want to make sure no one believes him by the time we are finished."


End file.
